The Journal of the Dragonborn
by Robert 'Fox' Kitsune
Summary: This is the lost Journal of Skyrims greatest hero- the dragonborn- perhaps not as many imagined him...   Written using ingame events and dates from actual playthrough and artistic lisence in places - contains spoilers
1. Letter to the Archmage

_Archmage Thorlanor,_

_ You have my apologies that it has been so long since my last correspondence but living witnesses to these events have been challenging to track down, bearing in mind that these events occurred so long ago it seems that you are one of the few to have met him- granted only in passing- whom still lives._

_ Having studied the Journal myself and searched for other records to substantiate its claims, I have found information nestled in the records of the companions, the imperial archives and even the college of Winterhold itself. The records from the college made little to no mention of his identity, and it is no surprise you missed them- Magic was not his strength, however he may have told it._

_ Over the course of my investigation I have grown to understand that you did not merely want to learn the truth about this Journal, but hoped beyond hope for it to be a fake. I understand why- the idea that these are the writings of one of Skyrims greatest heroes is horrifying, and some of the entries have very dark implications unbefitting of such a legend. It is my recommendation that this record is never made known to the peoples of Tamriel._

_ I return to you, Thorlanor, the Journal of the Khajit Torlando- the Dragonborn_

_Eldaron of Winterhold_


	2. 13th Lastseed to 26th Lastseed

**Turdas, 13th of Last Seed**

Cyrodiil is changed. Imperial Legion not like before. They accuse me of stealing! Torlando great hero in Cyrodill, but now legion call me criminal. Torlando will go to Skyrim. Stupid Imperial legion never catch Torlando crossing boarders.

**Morndas, 17h of Last Seed**

Imperial legion catch Torlando crossing boarder! Torlando was taken to be executed for coming to Skyrim! This just excuse, I think. "This is Torlando" the legion said "He great hero! What if Torlando fight us?" So they try to kill Torlando! But Torlando is too strong for them. Torlando escaped, and saved new friend Ralof's life! A dragon came, and new friend Ralof was afraid "Torlando is with you" Torlando said, and protected Ralof. Ralof brought Torlando to Riverwood, his home, because he so happy that Torlando saved him.

Ralof's sister ask Torlando to go to Whiterun, deliver message to jarl. Torlando will go to Whiterun tomorrow, after rest.

**Tirdas, 18th of Last Seed**

Torlando already big hero in Skyrim. On the way to Whiterun Torlando save people from giant. "Torlando" they say "We are Companions, Warrior band- you must join us".

In whiterun Torlando go to companions, and Torlando agree to join them. It Torlando's duty to take companions under wing, train them to be as powerful as Torlando! Torlando trained with companions for afternoon. They good people, and send Torlando around to others there, so they all get to learn from him.

Torlando also give message to Jarl about dragon, and they all afraid. Torlando promised Jarl he would go to place near Riverwood and find tablet about dragons. It Lucky for them Torlando come along!

Companions also beg Torlando to stop vampires! Torlando offer take companion to help, but they say no, so Torlando go to the inn to find brave companion- one lady- Uthgerd- fight Torlando, then act like Torlando's friend, agree to go with him! Nords….

**Turdas, 20thth of Last Seed**

Torlando spent night again in Riverwood. Tomb where Dragonstone is near here, and Torlando will soon leave for mountains.

Uthgerd and Torlando find Vampires yesterday.

Unfortunately, Uthgerd not make it. Perhaps next time she will be kinder to Torlando, yes?

**Fredas, 21st of Last Seed**

Torlando has Dragonstone. It covered in strange writing. Stone was deep in the tomb, and Torlando had to fight through many warriors! Torlando will return to whiterun now.

In tomb Torlando also find more symbols on wall. This one pretty- maybe Torlando get them translated, use it in song, yes? Torlando will be great bard one day, as well as great hero

**Loredas, 22nd of Last Seed**

Dragonborn Torlando, Thane of Whiterun! When Torlando returned the stone to the Jarl, a dragon attacked the town! People afraid, but Torlando say "Quiet! Come with Torlando! It dragon should be afraid!"

Torlando did not truly need the guards help, but they must learn to fight dragons, yes? Now Torlando big hero again. Jarl Balgruuf make Torlando Thane of Whiterun, and give Torlando servent women.

Something happened to Torlando when he kill dragon- the Guards say Torlando is Dragonborn. Torlando say "You are crazy- Torlandos mother Khajit, and father also Khajit- Torlando not dragon!" the guards here are stupid, I think. Maybe Torlando uses the magic dragons use, just because Torlando is strong enough to. After all, Torlando is very strong.

Torlando told to go to see the grey-beards on mountain- Torlando might do this. This great power Torlando have now- Torlando just shout word from Journal very loudly, it simple.

For now, Torlando take rest- enjoy few days in whiterun with food and wine.

**Tirdas, 25th of Last Seed**

Torlando and Lidya spend night in Ivarstead, ready today to climb mountain to see Grey beards. On way here we fight bandits and Lidya take arrow in her knee.

She says she fine, but Torlando ask maybe now she go be town guard. Lidya not laugh, but Torlando know is funny.

Man here say there seven thousand steps to top. Torlando will count them.

Torlando and Lidya long way up now- very high. Take rest. This long climb. Torlando joke Lydia that maybe she carry Torlando. Lidya not answer, she try not to laugh I think.

There noise in distance- Lidya spot dragon near mountain. Here for Torlando, perhaps? Torlando and Lidya keep climbing.

Torlando and Lydia outside Monastery at summit. Dragon not catch Torlando. Climb take all day, we long way up now. Torlando is ready to meet grey beards.

**Middas, 26th of Last Seed**

Climb down mountain no easier than climb up, but Torlando glad he went. Grey beards teach Torlando more shouting. They beg Torlando for help too, to get horn from tomb. Torlando agree, but tomb long way away. Torlando in no hurry, after all, Torlando famous as dragonborn now.

Inn keeper in Ivarstead give Torlando bounty letter- There is dragon near town. Lidya say that Dragonborn Torlando should go, but Torlando not think so. "Lidya" Torlando tells her "Dragons hide now. They scared of Torlando- they not hurt people now"

Torlando also hear that barrow nearby is haunted. Torlando will go to check for Ivarstead.

Torlando hear voices in barrow, Ivarstead right, it haunted. Torlando turn to go, but Lidya tell Torlando she think Ivarstead want Torlando to get rid of ghosts! Torlando dosen't think so.

Lidya ask Ivarstead. Ivarstead want Torlando to get rid of ghosts. Torlando send Lidya back to ask if they sure. Torlando not scared, but want to be sure. Maybe Ivarstead like ghosts?

Ivarstead don't like ghosts. Why they not tell Torlando that in first place?

Barrow not haunted- just trick. Torlando knew there nothing to be afraid of! Ghost was treasure hunter- he say there great treasure deep in barrow.

Maybe Torlando check once more, to make sure.

Deep in barrow Torlando find new dragon word!


	3. 2nd Heartfire to 20th Heartfire

**Middas, 2nd of Heartfire**

Torlando has returned to Whiterun on way to get horn. Torlando is homeowner now- house in white run for sale, and Torlando buy with treasure. Torlando call it "Breezehome"- sounds good, yes?

Torlando go to companions, tell them Torlando have own home now, not need bed there- Torlando know they miss Torlando- when Torlando tell Farkas, Farkas hide it well- say Skjor look for Torlando.

Skjor tell Torlando "Torlando- we want you to stay with us- be true companion" They have job for me, and Lidya say they just want Torlando because Torlando is dragonborn. "No Lidya" Torlando tells her "Companions want Torlando because Torlando is Torlando! Torlando strong because he is Torlando, not because he is dragonborn!"

Lidya wait at home while Torlando go on great adventure with Farkas. Torlando looks forward to this. Torlando ask Farkas if Farkas will travel with Torlando to job, but Farkas will meet Torlando there- Torlando understand that Torlando is very strong, and may have fights that scare Farkas on way.

**Fredas, 4****th**** of Heartfire**

What stories Torlando have to tell when he return last night! Torlando and Farkas go to crypt for fragment thing, and return with it. To get it, Torlando fight many Draugr with Farkas!

Crypt was much more dangerous though. Bad men trap Torlando and Farkas have to fight them- while Torlando try to free himself, Farkas escaped and a wolf appeared! A big bad scary wolf that kill men! Not that Torlando was scared- Farkas get Torlando out of trap and Torlando give chase. "Torlando will catch the wolf" Torlando tells Farkas. Farkas try to talk to Torlando about wolf, maybe tell Torlando that Torlando is crazy- it too dangerous, but no!

Torlando and Farkas not find the wolf- it must have escaped, but Torlando will track it down.

Torlando also find crown in crypt- jewelled and golden. Farkas say it look like Tiara, but he is joking of course. From now on Torlando will wear the crown. Maybe one day Torlando will be King Torlando, yes?

Also, When Torlando return companions all gather- say very kind words about Torlando- torlando honoured, but Torlando know they honoured more.

**Loredas, 5th of Heartfire**

Time to find horn- Torlando and Lidya hire carriage to Morthal- it was nice journey- we will stay night then leave early for Ustengrav.

**Sundas, 6th of Heartfire**

Torlando troubled. Horn not in Ustengrav, where horn should be. Letter there instead from stranger who wish to meet Torlando in Riverwood- Torlando and Lidya will take no chances- will leave tomorrow, but must be careful.

Torlando tell Lidya "Lidya- why you tell Torlando to go with companions? Stranger beat us to horn" Lidya say she not say this, but Torlando remembers better. It ok though- we will still find horn, yes?

**Morndas, 7th of Heartfire**

Torlando has the horn, and new friend- stranger was friend after all. Torlando thought Torlando and Lidya go to trap, have to stop stranger and take horn, but no.

New friend is Delphine. New friend Delphine want Torlando to come to kill dragon with her, so Torlando and Lidya will leave soon- no time to waste.

Wait- Torlando is not stupid. Torlando knows what is going on. This dragon trick! New friend Delphine might be dragon! Lidya say she not think so but Torlando tell Lidya "Lidya, that why it trick!" Torlando must be very careful…

**Tirdas, 8th of Heartfire**

It early morning and Torlando tired, on way to Kynesgrove to fight dragon- we meet Delphine there, Torlando not know if Torlando trust her yet.

Lidya say "Hey look, a cave! I wonder what is inside, Torlando" Lidya say this lots. Torlando thinks maybe Lidya likes being in caves more than in light, or houses. Lidya is strange.

Torlando and Lidya also stop on way at small shack by river. A bear attack us, so Torlando and Lidya rest there after, but Torlando found what Torlando thinks is map! Torlando might find treasure, yes? Torlando look for a while, but hard to understand. Just drawing of sad mountian and arrow. Lidya tell Torlando they should go meet Delphine.

Delphine is a blade from old stories. Torlando not hear of blades, but Lidya tell Torlando all about them afterwards. She very impressed Torlando kill dragon- Lidya and Delphine help a bit of course.

Delphine think Thalmor are bringing dragons back. Delphine go back to Riverwood now, Torlando meet her soon when we ready to find out! Torlando still have to deliver horn to grey-beards after all.

Torlando not think Delphine dragon anymore. No scales.

**Middas, 9th of Heartfire**

Torlando has climbed great mountain and been trained further by Grey-beards. All these things Torlando doing make Torlando think- They should sing of Torlando, yes? Torlando is great hero, so should be famous all through Skyrim, all through Tamriel.

Torlando will go to Solitude, to Bards college and teach them songs about Torlando.

Lidya not say so, but Torlando think she like this idea, but Torlando ask Lidya to stay in Whiterun, in case Delphine send for Torlando. She not seem sad not to go to college with Torlando, but she hide it well I think.

Torlando not take carriage to Solitude- Torlando mighty hero now, and must have horse of Torlando's own, mighty steed to ride into battle, and into adventure!

Torlando find beautiful steed at stables- man say she called Queen something- it strange word, but no. There can only be one name for beast as strong as this. Torlando will name powerful steed Torlando as well, so other horse may say "Torlando is coming! He is greatest horse in land, like Torlando is greatest hero in land!"

Torlando not think they would, as horses not speak like this, but other Torlando would understand them I think. Torlando just realised this could get confusing- Torlando's horse will be Torlando the second.

**Fredas, 11th of Heartfire**

Argonian from Solitude docks, Jaree-ra was found dead in cave nearby, with pirates, I hear. Perhaps he thought to double cross the wrong person, yes?

Torlando hear song in tavern tonight, The Dragonborn comes_-_

_Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart  
>I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes<br>With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art  
>Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes<br>It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes  
>Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes<br>For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows  
>You'll know, You'll know the Dragonborn's come<em>

Torlando enjoyed this song- it is about Torlando! Torlando is honoured, but thinks maybe Torlando's song should be about Torlando, and not the dragonborn as much.

Here is Torlando's version- Torlando think it much better, and will see if college will accept Torlando, so he may teach this song to all bards.

_Torlando, Torlando has a warriors heart_

_I tell you, I tell you Torlando has come_

_And when he shouts loudly the dragons all run_

_Believe, believe, Torlando has come_

_Its an end to the evil of all Torlando's foes_

_Beware, beware, Torlando has come_

_For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows_

_You'll know, You'll know Torlando has come_

**Loredas, 12th of Heartfire**

College is willing to accept Torlando, but first college ask Torlando to help them get old poem from dangerous place.

Torlando happy to help, and wishes to be bard s well as great hero, but why did college leave their poem in dangerous place? Skyrim is a strange land.

**Sundas, 13th of Heartfire**

Torlando recovered the poem and the festival is on! Torlando will be made bard at festival! Bards college very generous, throwing festival just for Torlando

**Tirdas, 15th of Heartfire**

Torlando attend festival last night and now is famous bard. Bards college also burn effigy last night in honour of Torlando- Torlando not ask why, these Nord traditions are crazy.

Torlando should soon be going back to Whiterun- Lidya not sent word yet but Delphine must need Torlando's help soon.

**Middas, 16th of Heartfire**

Torlando arrive back and ask Lidya for messages, but Lidya tell Torlando there no messages. Lidya say we were supposed to meet Delphine in Riverwood- Lidya hearing things, Delphine would send for us, she said.

Torlando will go to see companions, make sure they are doing okay without Torlando, and maybe sing them new song.

Companions have contract for Torlando- wild animals, nothing hard. Torlando will stop at Riverwood on the way to see Delphine.

Delphine have plan for us to find out if Thalmor are behind the dragons- this means Torlando must go to big party and find out, in secret. Torlando can do this- party not for few days, so Torlando will first deal with contract.

**Turdas, 17th of Heartfire**

Wolves in cave were easy hunting. Torlando pass Helgen on the way back- Torlando wonders if the empire will rebuild?

**Fredas, 18th of Heartfire**

Work with companions pays well. I ask Aela if there is more, but she say Skjor have special job for me. She also say she like to hunt with Torlando sometime. Torlando thinks maybe Aela would like to do more than hunt with Torlando, yes?

Skjor want to meet Torlando under skyforge tonight. Torlando go back to Lidya and sing to her, let her hear my new songs. Lidya seem to like them, I think.

**Loredas, 19th of Heartfire**

Skjor is dead. The last day has been strange, but good.

Torlando has never been stronger.

Torlando must go to Solitude now, Torlando have party to attend

**Sundas, 20th of Heartfire**

Torlando is like top secret sneak expert. Torlando went to party, and slipped away, and Torlando find the ambassadors secret files. Torlando have second thoughts for moment when he meets ambassador, she seem so nice and friendly, but then she reveal she did not recognise Torlando! This must be lie, as Torlando big hero! Torlando famous! She try to insult poor Torlando.

Ambassador have files on Delphine, and man named Esbern. They think he know why dragons come back- Thalmor still bad elves, but Torlando thinks they not know about dragons either, if they try to find this man Esbern. Torlando will take files back to Delphine.


	4. 21st Heartfire to 30th Heartfire

**Morndas, 21st of Heartfire**

Delphine pleased to hear Thalmor not have Esbern, and ask Torlando to find him for her. Delphine say Esbern hides in Ratway in Riftin- Torlando assumes this is tavern, yes? Nord taverns all have strange names.

Torlando will do so, soon- first Torlando have job to do for companions- Torlando will get next fragment of Wuuthrad

**Tirdas, 22nd of Heartfire**

Torlando retrieve fragment of Wuuthrad for companions- Aela happy, but right away give Torlando more work- Silver hand leader nearby.

Lidya not understand why Torlando must help companions now- Lidya not know what Torlando can do now, but Torlando thinks Lidya worried about Esbern, that we should go.

Maybe Torlando stop taking Lidya to help companions. Torlando will find Esbern now, with Lidya

Torlando has grown fond of Lidya- maybe Torlando should show Lidya what has happened to him, yes? She understand, or not?

As Torlando leaving Whiterun, Torlando get note from courier about museum in Dawnstar. Maybe Torlando will go, when Torlando has time.

**Turdas, 23rd of Heartfire**

Riftin very nice town. Visitor tax very cheap. Man named Brynjolf tell Torlando where to find Esbern and not even ask for anything in return. Priest see Torlando and tell Torlando "Torlando- you are very pretty Khajit, why you no married?" In Cyrodiil, Torlando have many wives, and not just Khajit! Torlando's friends used to say "Torlando, why you like women that not Khajit?" and Torlando tell them "All women are beautiful, except Argonian women"

Maybe Torlando will marry here. Torlando will take wife and have many children- who knows, maybe Torlando have boy and girl. Son will be strong warrior, also called Torlando- this will make him Torlando the third, I think. Daughter I could call Lidya, so Torlando third have servent women too.

Torlando tell Lidya idea, but she seem impatient to find Esbern. Obsessed, this one is.

Torlando find Esbern. He getting things now, and we leave soon. Thalmor in ratway already. Esbern think end of world coming. Esbern crazy- dragons die, yes? He say Alduin has come back. Torlando not sure who Alduin is, but if he scarier than dragons Torlando must stop him!

Esbern ready. We go back to Delphine now.

Thalmor are here!

**Fredas, 25th of Heartfire**

Esbern plan trip with Delphine. Torlando happy Delphine have her friend back, but Lidya tell Torlando they want us go with them.

Torlando and friends will make journey to Sky Haven temple. Journey will be hard, yes? But Torlando strong, and will keep friends safe.

**Loredas, 26th of Heartfire**

Esbern and Delphine go on ahead. Two groups less attention, I think. On way to temple we see many dragons! At one time, there three in sight in skies. They know we after them, maybe?

At Rorickstead, Lidya and Torlando put down another dragon, this one come back to life like at Kynesgrove. Alduin again, Torlando thinks. Esbern has told Torlando much about Alduin now.

We rest tonight, finish journey tomorrow.

**Sundas, 27th of Heartfire**

Torlando and friends fight great battle to get into sky haven temple. Temple guarded by tribal warriors. But then, as we fight inside, dragon attack! Bigger, stronger than dragons before.

Tribe attack dragon as well, but never work together, no. Fierce battle, but Torlando's friends are all okay. Of course they are, they with Torlando! Esbern and Delphine staying at temple, and Torlando must go to grey-beards, find shout to beat Alduin.

Temple nice. Torlando is Dragonborn, so maybe Torlando get statue when this is over?

**Tirdas, 29****th**** of Heartfire**

Being hero involve so much walking. This third time Torlando has climbed mountan.

Paarthurnax is dragon! Torlando fire arrow at him right away, then he talk to Torlando- easy mistake to make. Torlando thought he was bad dragon. Paarthurnax and Torlando talk- he not know shout called Dragonrend Torlando need. To learn it, Torlando must find Elder scroll. Torlando will ask Esbern- Arngeir not seem happy Torlando look for shout.

Torlando not tell blades Paarthurnax is dragon. Torlando think maybe they not trust him.

**Middas, 30th of Heartfire**

Esbern tell Torlando that he might find Elder scroll at magic college in Winterhold. Torlando will leave soon.

When Torlando arrive, Esbern and Delphine talking about Esbern's dream, where there was dragon. While Esbern talking, Dragon fly over temple. Esbern and Delphine not see. Torlando worried about blades.

Delphine ask Torlando to find more blades, join them yes? Torlando start to suggest Lidya, but would miss Lidya.

Torlando will find help for blades.

Winterhold will be long journey. Torlando return home first to prepare. Torlando pleased to visit college- Torlando good at magic too, and maybe college help Torlando to be greatest mage in Skyrim, as well as greatest hero, yes?


	5. 1st Frostfall to 18th Frostfall

**Turdas, 1st of Frostfall**

Torlando gets ready to go to college, but first help Aela- she ask Torlando to get silver hand leader. Torlando ask Lidya to get ready for trip, and will get leader while she is busy.

Torlando not worried Lidya find out. Torlando good at lying to women, because women find Torlando attractive, yes? They look much and listen little.

**Fredas, 2nd of Frostfall**

Torlando meet man named Stalleo on way to contract. His home has been taken by bandits. Torlando will help him reclaim it- it Torlando's duty as big hero now.

This big coincidence. Silver hand leader here in Stalleo's fort- it same place. Torlando will also have help now- this good. Not that Torlando need help, but Torlando not always be here. It like old saying- catch fish for man, feed them for day. Teach man to kill fish, feed them bit longer.

**Loredas, 3rd of Frostfall**

Silver hand at fort tougher than last encounter. Torlando still win, of course, but Torlando always win!

Torlando been thinking about power he gets from companions. Torlando not want it- Torlando already very strong, yes? This power dangerous maybe? Torlando remember that Torlando not remember first time he use it.

Torlando will ask Kodlak. He not like power either.

Torlando can do it- cure Kodlak and Torlando. Torlando must go to fight witches- Torlando tell Lidya she packed wrong things to buy time. Lidya must not know what Torlando is.

**Sundas, 4th of Frostfall**

Torlando return to Whiterun too late. Kodlak is dead after silver hand attack. Silver hand must have known Torlando gone, or they not have been brave enough. Torlando and Vilkas will go after Silver hand.

Silver hand gone to far. They come to Whiterun and hurt Torlando's friends, and steal fragments of great axe Wuuthrad. Torlando find them.

Torlando second die on way to Silver hand base. Torlando sad- There never be horse as strong and brave to replace Torlando second.

**Morndas, 5th of Frostfall**

Torlando and Vilkas finished with Silver hand base. Arrive back at whiterun for Kodlak and Torlando seconds funeral. Torlando say words- "He strongest and bravest there ever be" Torlando say. Companions seem to agree. Torlando not know they care for Torlando second so much.

Eorland reforge great axe Wuuthrad. Companions want help Kodlak now- Torlando think maybe they not understand he dead, but not want to upset them. Torlando will go to Ysgramors tomb with companions. They need great warrior such as Torlando to wield great axe Wuuthrad.

Torlando sad for Kodlak, and Torlando second, but Torlando also sad he stay Were-Wolf now.

**Tirdas, 6th of Frostfall**

Torlando arrive at Winterhold- will rest and meet companions at tomb tomorrow.

Torlando forget to tell Lidya he leaving Whiterun again, and time before that. Torlando wonders if Lidya is worried about him.

**Middas, 7th of Frostfall**

Torlando glad to be home. Torlando and companions save Kodlak spirit, so he not werewolf now. Kodlak still dead though, so Torlando not sure why companions happy.

Torlando tell Lidya he no longer Werewolf, and Lidya angry. Torlando forgot Lidya not know Torlando Werewolf- Torlando laugh and pretend it big joke. Lidya seem to believe.

Lidya ask if Torlando make progress- Torlando remember he should be asking about Elder scroll in college. Torlando wish he remember earliar- Torlando was in Winterhold.

Torlando tell Lidya he go back to ask. Torlando come back to Whiterun when he knows more. Lidya not seem to mind idea- she not say anything.

Torlando left Whiterun now, but forgot to tell Lidya he now Harbringer of companions. Torlando think this means leader- it make sense, as Torlando is strongest warrior in Skyrim. When Torlando tell Vilkas Kodlak want this, he seem to agree- "Torlando" he says "Companions lucky to have you, please lead us". Torlando tell Vilkas Torlando will be great companion leader when Torlando can- Torlando is gift to all Skyrim, not just companions

**Fredas, 9th of Frostfall**

Torlando tell college guard he is Dragonborn, and they let Torlando in. Torlando excited to be at college, not just for Elder scroll. Torlando not use much but Torlando is also great Wizard. Maybe Torlando learn from college too, become greatest mage in Skyrim, like he is greatest hero and greatest bard.

Torlando excited to join college. Torlando get magic clothes as gift, and get tour. In middle of tour, dragon attack college! This was good, as Torlando got to show off his magic, yes? Torlando and college women fight dragon, and Torlando use lightning magic, and hit dragon not one, but two times. Very impressive, yes? Torlando go to lessons soon.

Torlando enjoy first lesson at college. Torlando learn how to make magic shield. Torlando best in class at making magic shield.

Torlando just remembered he needs to ask about Elder scroll.

College not know where Elder scroll is, but now Torlando know who might. Torlando wishes to stay and continue lessons, but Torlando has important hero things to do. Torlando will return one day

Torlando know where scroll is. Torlando go to Dwarf ruin- Torlando could do alone, but think this will be rare thing to see. Torlando go back to Whiterun, see if Lidya come with Torlando.

**Sundas, 11th of Frostfall**

Torlando and Lidya find entrance- it very cold inside, like outside. Torlando miss Cyrodiil weather. Many carts and barrels here, and supports. Maybe this was mine once? Lidya say she hear voices- Torlando not hear voices. Maybe Lidya been alone too long?

Lidya did hear voices. Torlando find research notes and broken dwarf machines- many machines still work, attack Torlando. Torlando too strong for machines. Torlando find many shiny things on machines- keep them, I think.

Lidya seem scared- Torlando tell her "Why Lidya scared? Dwarves dead for long time, yes?" Lidya say be careful of machines. Torlando think Lidya worry too much. These machines like saw in lumber mill, yes? If I were log I would worry.

Torlando find many shinies, and Torlando not think they even in real ruins yet! Perhaps Museum Torlando hears about in Dawnstar buy them? Lidya tell Torlando she thinks Torlando need to stop and write less, but she just scared, Torlando thinks. Torlando likes writing in Journal. Torlando record great discoveries, yes?

Torlando is hurt! Torlando TOLD Lidya machines dangerous, but Lidya not listen. Torlando tell Lidya to be careful, worry more about machines, less about shinies.

Torlando find egg's here! Dwarves have machines that lay eggs! Lidya say machines not lay eggs, but there no animals here.

Torlando and Lidya find Falmer in dwarf ruins. If machines not make eggs, maybe Falmer make eggs. Lidya say she not think Falmer make eggs either. What does women think make eggs? Eggs not make themselves!

Torlando find entrance to Blackreach- and machine back to surface. Torlando and Lidya tired, take machine up- come back soon. Lidya is tired from carrying Torlando's shinies.

**Tirdas, 13th of Frostfall**

Torlando and Lidya ready to return to Blackreach. Take many scrolls and potions- if Blackreach as dangerous as mines so far, Torlando need help. Not for Torlando, but to keep Lidya safe.

**Turdas, 15th of Frostfall**

Torlando and Lidya back, prepare to enter Blackreach.

Torlando not see anything like this. Blackreach light from ceiling- stalks and things all glow, like glowy mushrooms. This once city I think, like Whiterun.

Falmer here have slaves from surface. Torlando joke his slave better than their slaves. Lidya not laugh.

Torlando and Lidya rest here now- Falmer gone, we deep underground and not get out tonight.

**Fredas, 16th of Frostfall**

Torlando has it! Torlando has the Elder scroll! Torlando can't read scroll though- too bright.

Torlando got to climb mountain again. This be easier if Torlando mother or father was dragon- could just fly. Torlando notice something strange about this- When Torlando go somewhere, it take much time. Torlando go long journey, fight bad men and monsters, yes? But when Torlando go somewhere Torlando has already go to, Torlando not have trouble. Torlando get there quick- little problem on way. It almost like travel, but fast, yes?

**Loredas, 17th of Frostfall**

Torlando and Lidya are home again. Torlando go to mountain and fight Alduin. He very strong, and Paarthurnax and Lidya need Torlando's help to fight him. Alduin escape, but Torlando have idea to build dragon trap- then we trap dragon to help find Alduin. This very good idea.

Jarl Balgruuf think this very bad idea. He not want to trap dragon in palace. Jarl will help Torlando if war stops- Torlando will stop war. Torlando is great hero, yes? Armies listen to Torlando!

Before Torlando sleep, Torlando leave Elder scroll open on table. Lidya will see scroll, and think she go blind. Hah! Lidya will laugh now, yes?

**Sundas, 18th of Frostfall**

Lidya not laugh.


	6. 19th Frostfall to 27th Frostfall

**Morndas, 19th of Frostfall**

Torlando go to Grey beards. Grey bears will host war council, make war stop, yes? This is good plan. When war stops, Jarl let Torlando trap dragon in palace. Torlando go to Windhelm and Solitude to deliver message.

**Tirdas, 20th of Frostfall**

Torlando is also great peace talker. Torlando and Lidya go to Windhelm, convince Ulfric Stormcloak to go to peace talk at Mountain. Torlando now go Solitude, tell Imperial general.

Dawnstar is on way. Torlando will stop at museum, see if they buy dwarf shinies. Lidya say we too busy, this important, but it on way! Torlando tell her this "Lidya" Torlando say "We stop war, yes? We half done. Look on map- Museum is on way!" Torlando show her map- Museum is on way, almost. Little way out maybe, but is on way.

Torlando wonder if he get lots of gold for dwarf shinies- Lidya not think so. Torlando think Lidya says this because she not want to go.

**Middas, 21st of Frostfall**

Torlando find museum. It not real museum. It just mans house with display cases. This big lie I think.

Torlando have great idea- Torlando could open museum of Torlando! Torlando will show things from Torlando's great quests! Torlando ask Lidya what she think- Lidya not like idea, but she will see.

**Turdas, 22d of Frostfall**

Torlando talk with imperial general. Imperial general go to mountain to meet grey beards. If peace council go well, war will be over! Torlando like idea- maybe Stormcloaks and imperial legion join, yes? Torlando help form the storm legion maybe? Or maybe now Torlando great hero army will be named after Torlando, yes?

**Fredas, 23rd of Frostfall**

War council was stupid. Truce is set, yes? War has stopped until Torlando stop dragons, but terms make no sense! Armies trade Riftin for Markarth! What is point? Why armies not just make truce?

Now Torlando can go home to Whiterun and set trap!

Torlando have problem. Blades know Paarthurnax is dragon now- want Torlando to kill Paarthurnax. Torlando not know what to do- Paarthurnax is good, yes? But blades also good, yes?

Torlando go to Paarthurnax- tell him what happen. Paarthurnax good! Torlando must show blades, yes? Why kill good dragon when are so many bad dragons? Good dragons help blades and Torlando, yes?

**Loredas, 24th of Frostfall**

Plan to trap dragon ready. Torlando hope this work. Torlando ask Lidya if she think this good idea- Lidya not reply. Torlando say that if plan not work, at least dragon eat Lidya first, yes?

Lidya not laugh

Torlandos plan work! Now Torlando have very own dragon mount! Dragon mount will take Torlando to Alduin now! Lidya not trust him "Lidya" Torlando say "if he trick us, we trap him again, yes?"

Torlando ride dragon to temple. Fight more dragons with dragon friend's help- Torlando in big hurry to leave with dragon, and leave Lidya behind- she would like temple, I think. Many Draugr here, but somewhere is Sovngarde, dragon friend says. Nords always talk about Sovngarde- nice city, I think. If Nords like so much why it so hard to get to?

Torlando has found Sovngarde- it not city- it big magic portal in ground. There much mist here, yes? Torlando hear singing. Torlando not like this- Torlando would like if it was Torlando's song though- imagine, Torlando's song sung in Sovngarde!

Torlando reached hall of valor in Sovngarde. Torlando think he understand. Sovngarde is resting place, yes? These people, they dead! Torlando see Kodlak here- ask how he doing. Kodlak say he is dead. Kodlak not seem sad though.

Three heroes here who stop Alduin last time. They help me fight him again now! Torlando wish Lidya was here. But Torlando is great hero! Three heroes can come with Torlando if they want, but Torlando could beat Alduin alone! Alduin is scared of Torlando!

**Sundas, 25th of Frostfall**

Torlando has saved all of Skyrim from Alduin. Torlando come back to mountain and Lidya here, maybe she know? Lidya happy for Torlando. Torlando tell Lidya "Lidya, why so happy? Work not over now! There more dragons. And bad men in Skyrim, yes? Torlando will stop them too, because Torlando is great hero, and Torlando will let Lidya help him, yes?"

Torlando see tear run down Lidya's cheek. Lidya happy

Torlando and Lidya go tell blades what happened. They be happy, I think- maybe not so happy that Paarthurnx gone.

**Morndas, 26****th**** of Frostfall**

Blades not happy with Torlando. Blades glad Alduin dead, but still want Torlando to kill Paarthurnax. Torlando won't- Paarthurnax good, yes?

Torlando sad to lose friends in blades, but they are wrong.

**Tirdas, 27th of Frostfall**

Torlando return home to Whiterun. Torlando have purpose now, lead companions, yes? Torlando not leave Skyrim, it still needs Torlando, Torlando thinks. Torlando tell Lidya he will stay in Skyrim, protect it, yes? Keep being hero here. Torlando is Dragon born, they say, so Torlando must stay.


End file.
